A Hundred Words from a Civil War (short story)
A Hundreds Words from a Civil War was the twelfth story in A Romance in Twelve Parts. It was a "drabbleplex", a story told in 100 100-word vignettes. While it was mostly written by Philip Purser-Hallard, it also had eleven vignettes written by the eleven other authors of short stories in the anthology. Publisher's summary ...being an Account of the War between the Citizens of the City of the Saved, fought with Potent Weaponry in the aftermath of the Manfold Incursion; including the Suppression of the Gods, the Mission of the Starship Paramount, the Military Campaigns of Melicia Clutterbuck, Ph.D., and Certain Actions on the part of the Rump Parliament of Faction Paradox, with a full history of the Events at the Bonehall Metalith; featuring Romans, Clones, Hermaphrodites, Assassins, Pirates, Posthumans, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, Zombies, Detectives, Giants, Popes, Admirals, Cavemen, Dinosaurs, Baron Frankenstein and a cast of Undecillions. Characters III * V * Temulen Khatun VII * Zou Yunying VIII * Cyrus * Geoff * Niccolo IX * Lord Mayor Lucius Cassius Ignotus X * Mesh Cos XI * Councillor/Deputy Mayor/Acting Mayor Parallaxia div Procyon XIII * Chant Chandra Weng XIV * Leopold * Mirilexxe * Tenthry * Rodericketta XVI * John Rambos XIX * Lief * Trish * Catriona XXI * Keth Marrane XXII * Blank * The Eldritch Kid XXIII * Philip K. Dick * Krish XXV * Godfather Lo * Godfather Sabbath * Godmother Jezebel * Godfather Avatar * Godparent Pinocchio XXVI * Pierre Teilhard de Chardin XXVII * Jane Halidom * Rex Halidom XXVIII * Sr Compeller Influxus div Poortokrad * Anorexius div Procyon XXX * Lady President Sojourner Hooper-Agogô * L-event * Dominic XXXI * Pope Beatrix II * Pius XII XXXII * Sergeant Laser-I * Melicia Clutterbuck XXXIV * Cullen XXXVI * Claudius * Augustus * Hadrian * Marcus Aurelius * Livia * Caligula * Drusilla * Antinous XXXVII * Akhenaten * Hathor * Anubis XXXVIII * Yeshua bar-Abbas XXXIX * Cousin Edward XL * Iris Wildthyme XLI * Capt "Spiky" Sperrin * Lt "Fanny" Fetherington XLII * Otterskin Hunter XLIV * Leremu Seed-of-Tiphereth XLVI * Kephas L * Laura Tobin * Doomsday Cesario LI * Cousin Dysgenia LII * Hadendowa * Gerib LIII * Cousin Rahman LIV * Trob-{67sh}- LV * Sir Geoffroi LVI * Lucillius Urbanus Ignotus LVIII * Godfather Zeitgeist LX * Pepsi-Nylon LXIV * Drostan * The Blood Witch LXVI * Colonel Tanh * A variety of Robin Hood Remakes LXIX * Una LXX * Cousin Story * Jim Sheldrake LXXI * Bribori Zadig LXXV * Pan * Baldur * Ganesha * Bran * Attis * Adonis * Osiris * John Barleycorn LXXVI * Henry VIII * Catherine of Aragon * Anne Boleyn * Marilyn Monroe LXXVIII * Curialis LXXIX * Masuko Okada LXXX * Cousin Darren LXXXI * Remix Jack LXXXII * Aten LXXXIV * Cllr Rotfal Mao LXXXV * Godfather Avatar LXXXVII * Compassion V / Civitata LXXXIX * Lord Foaming Sky XC * Tonton Macoute C * Us References * Iris Wildthyme once tried to enter the City of the Saved in her Bus. Notes to be added Continuity The Civil War is being fought. (PROSE: Of the City of the Saved..., Apocalypse Day) External links Category:2011 short stories Category:Stories set in the City of the Saved Category:Faction Paradox series short stories Category:Short stories